


About what happened...

by EleenaDume



Series: Spop fics! [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love this season to pieces, I’m cool with it, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), a bit of angst, and some fluff, and they have such a fun relationship, based on a tumblr-request, but I feel like we’re missing some closure between these two, but if you ship it and want to read it as romantic go ahead, i love both of them so much, so here you go, was written as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: Takes place in between “Horde Prime” and “Launch”.Scorpia goes to Entrapta’s tent to talk about what happened back at the Horde and tell her she’s sorry she didn’t come look for her earlier.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Spop fics! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	About what happened...

“Hey. Sorry, I know it’s late, but...”

Scorpia stuck her head through the tent entrance. Her pincers clicked open and close on repeat nervously.

“Oh, hi Scorpia.” Entrapta looked up from the drone she had been dismembering for the last hour and waved at her friend. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? My statistics indicate most princesses tend to be sleeping at this hour. The exception to the rule is Adora, but recent events seem to indicate that lack of sleep isn’t good for her health, either.”

“Yeah, I... that’s true. I think... most people need sleep?” Scorpia shrugged. “Anyway, I... wanted to talk to you. Can I- can I come in?”

“Sure. I mean, about...” Entrapta paused to calculate for a moment, “seventeen percent of you are already in here anyway. The remaining eighty-three percent can enter.”

She smiled at her.

Scorpia was nice, and one of the few people that had ever actually considered Entrapta her friend.

People were... weird, and complicated, and everyone was different. That wasn’t exactly easy for her. It had never been.

But Scorpia was just nice, and friendly, and supportive. She made Entrapta feel less left out. Entrapta liked that.

“Yeah, I- sorry, that was kinda rude, I didn’t want to disturb you or anything. I was actually going to knock, but this is a tent, so that was kind of ineffective.”

Scorpia rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

“It’s fine, really. Come sit with me!” 

“I... thanks.”

The white-haired woman did as she was told.

Entrapta pointed at disassembled pieces of drone in front of her. 

“This tech is fascinating! It’s so different from the one the First One’s left on Etheria. If you would look at this-”

“I-” 

Scorpia took a deep breath. 

This was hard. Stars, this was really, really hard. Especially since she was afraid changing the topic might make her friend think she wasn’t interested and hurt her feelings. Which absolutely wasn’t the case. It was really interesting to Scorpia when Entrapta talked about tech, even if she understood next to nothing. But that wasn’t what she needed to talk to her about right now. 

“Entrapta, listen, I- this tech thing is super interesting, really, but there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Entrapta looked up at her. “What is it?”

“Uhm... I... about what happened... Back at the Horde, I mean... Entrapta listen, I- I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have let Catra hurt you, I shouldn’t have let them take you away like that, I... I should have left the Horde and go look for you sooner. You- you could’ve gotten hurt, or... or worse-”

Scorpia couldn’t say it out loud. She couldn’t bear saying ‘ _ you could’ve been dead by now, and it would be partially my fault if you were _ ’, no matter how much the thought wouldn’t leave her head when she looked at her friend and no matter how much it haunted her in her sleep.

Entrapta raised an eyebrow.

“Waaait. Are you...  _ apologizing?To me?_”

She looked genuinely confused.

The white-haired woman nodded vigorously.

“I...” Scorpia swallowed hard. Tears were running down her face. “I’m sorry I was such a bad friend.”

“Hey... don’t cry. I don’t like seeing you upset.” Entrapta smiled at Scorpia encouragingly. “I’m not mad at you. But... I forgive you, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does, actually. A lot. I-I’m so sorry. I keep dreaming about something happening to you on Beast Island and when I wake up I keep wanting to check on you to make sure you’re actually here and okay, but I kept chickening out because I wasn’t sure if you were ready to forgive me or talk to me and I thought maybe you still needed some space – which would be totally cool by the way. Do you need space?”

Entrapta tilted her head to one side.

“I just said I’m not mad. Was my answer not clear enough?“

“I- no- I just...” Scorpia sighed. “I’m sorry. I... guess I was expecting you to stay mad at me longer.”

Entrapta gave her friend a pat on the head with her hair.

“It’s okay. And Scorpia... you’re not a bad friend.” 

“I... I’m not?”

The tech genius shook her head.

“I mean, I’m still not an expert on friendship because the data on that topic is  _really confusing_ , but... I think you were just trying to be a good friend for Catra too hard.” 

Entrapta shrugged. 

“I get it. You find a friend, or a lab partner, and being with them is fun and makes you happy, so you do everything you can to help them, so they’re also happy. I mean, I did it for myself, too. Building the robots was an incredible experience, and working on the portal with Hordak was  _sooo fun_ _!_ ” 

The excitement in her voice died down quickly as she lowered her head.   
  
“But... people got hurt, and now nobody likes me anymore.”

Scorpia patted her friend's head with one of her pincers.

“Hey, that’s not true. I like you. And I’m sure the other will, too, eventually. It’s just a weird situation for all of us, with the war and Prime and-” Scorpia hung her head. “I still can’t believe how nice everyone here is. I hurt them, too. I feel so bad about it now.”

Entrapta shrugged.

“We can’t change the past, scientifically speaking. Not yet, at least. And even if I were to invent time machines, I still have tons of different theories about if and how it could change the past  and _there’s no real way of knowing which one of them is accurate until we test it!_ **_ Isn’t that exciting?!”_**

Her eyes gleamed. Scorpia chuckled.

“I mean, yeah. Totally!”

She had no idea what her friend was talking about, but Entrapta sounded excited and happy and that was pretty contagious.

“We can start getting hung up on past mistakes when I finish it! But for now, let’s just... try to not hurt our friends anymore. Maybe I can use my technical knowledge to help them. Maybe then they’ll... like me again.”

Scorpia hugged her. 

Stars, she loved hugs. They always made her feel better. And it worked for most other people, too.

“I’m sure they will. You’re great. And when your robots aren’t trying to kill people, they’re actually really friendly! I mean, look at Emily.”

The robot was integrating into the group very well, all things considered.

“Thanks!” Entrapta grinned. “Oh, speaking of, thanks for taking care of Emily when I was gone. She really likes you!”

“Of course. Anytime. Emily is great. And I... figured the least I could do was protect her from Catra after I didn’t protect you.”

Entrapta’s look turned puzzled again.

“Catra... I’ve never had as much trouble understanding anyone as I have understanding her – which is saying a lot, because I’m just... not great with people in general. I don’t know why she’s so difficult to figure out. I... thought she was my friend, but then she hurt me, and now I don’t know what to think anymore.” She looked kind of hurt, but shrugged it off a moment later. “It’s almost like Catra never says what she really means, and no matter what she does, nothing ever makes her actually happy. The only constant I can find with her is Adora.”

Scorpia threw her pincers in the air.

“Tell me about it! Catra is, like,  really big on talking about her all day. ‘ _Adora here, She-Ra there, I can’t believe she’s doing this, how dare she do that, we used to be best friends’_ – the whole shebang. And even when she’s not talking about her, you sometimes feel like she’s _still_ implying something Adora-related.”

“Yeah, she definitely has some kind of fixation on her,” Entrapta concluded. She still seemed kind of lost in thought for a moment. “And my analysis from Princess Prom indicates that it at least used to be mutual. I haven’t collected enough data yet to find out what the current situation on this is.”

Scorpia shook her head.

“Oh, don’t get me started on the weird passive-aggressive slow dancing they had going on at Princess Prom.  _ Seriously, what is it with these two?”_

The Scorpioni chuckled, but the feeling of happiness soon vanished, replaced by the same bittersweet thought that had kept crossing her mind a lot recently.

“In all seriousness, though... I hope Catra’s alright, wherever she might be now. She hurt me, but... I still kind of miss her. I still kind of hope she could, you know, be better. I don’t think I would be ready to just let her back into my life if she showed up outside the tent right now, but... She’s just making herself miserable the way she’s acting. I don’t want her to be miserable. Even after everything, I kind of just want her to be happy. Is that stupid? It’s probably stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Entrapta put one of her pigtails on Scorpia’s shoulder. “One thing that is statistically very frequent in friendships is that most people don’t want their loved ones to be unhappy or get hurt.”

“Huh. Yeah. Guess you’re right.” Scorpia exhaled loudly. “Glad I got that outta my system. I feel so much better now.” Despite Entrapta being someone who struggled with friendship a lot, she actually understood more about it than most people. “I’m just... happy you’re okay.”

“More than okay, actually. Beast Island was really interesting and I made so much progress with my research and my theories, and now I get to take all of this new technology apart!” 

Entrapta was beaming.

“You were going to tell me something about this tech-stuff earlier?”

“Eeeeek, I was hoping you would ask!”

Scorpia still didn’t understand much of what Entrapta was saying, but it sounded exciting, and she didn’t care too much about understanding it. 

She was just glad to have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @haro-ra on Tumblr, based on the prompt “I had another nightmare. You died again.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
